The pleasure of pipe smoking has been experienced by many people over the years. Unfortunately, pipe smokers have often encountered the problem associated with collected moisture in the pipe stem that accumulates through usage. This moisture, or sludge as it is often referred to, which accumulates in the pipe collects and retains combustion bi-products of burning tobacco, such as tars and nicotine, making a distasteful solution. When this solution accumulates in the pipe stem to a certain level (depending on the curvature of the pipe) it can be inadvertently drawn into the smoker's mouth when drawing on the pipe, much to the displeasure of the smoker.
More seasoned pipe smokers combat this problem by the frequent use of pipe cleaners and associated devices to remove the moisture. Some pipes even include filters in the stem to collect the moisture. The use of filters, pipe cleaners, and other techniques for solving this age old problem tend to be time consuming and bothersome to the smoker. As a consequence, some accumulated moisture is almost always left in the pipe.
Existing commercially available pipe racks typically hold the pipes "bowl side down", allowing the accumulated moisture to settle into the bowl. The sludge in the bowl may have a tendency to be absorbed into the briar thereby affecting smoking quality as well as contaminating unsmoked tobacco and clogging the passageways in the pipe.